This invention relates to the field of containers and, more particularly, to containers for storing and dispensing solid and semi-solid products, generally of a cosmetic nature, which contain one or more volatile components.
Containers for storing and dispensing numerous kinds of solid and semi-solid cosmetic products such as ointments, gels, pomades, loose or pressed powders, and the like, and optionally provided with devices which facilitate use of the contents, e.g., applicators, mirrors, etc., are well known. These and similar cosmetic products typically contain one, and usually several, relatively volatile components which can be given off, and consequently lost, by the products in amounts which will vary depending upon temperature and humidity conditions and the effectiveness of any sealing device which the container might feature. For example, such common cosmetic ingredients as fragrances, essential oils, organic liquids, water, and the like, can readily volatilize, especially in warm, dry-climate conditions, causing undesirable changes in the physical appearance and consistency of the host product even to the point where the product may be rendered unfit for use. In addition, exposure of cosmetic products to freely circulating atmospheric oxygen, humidity and in some cases, air borne microorganisms, can result in premature degradation of the products by a variety of chemical and biological mechanisms.
Accordingly, it has long been desirable to provide containers which substantially prevent or inhibit loss of volatiles from solid or semi-solid products containing same and, moreover, which limit the opportunity of extraneous substances such as oxygen, water vapor, microorganisms, and the like, from coming into contact with, and degrading, the products.
Illustrative of known types of containers for cosmetic products are the vanity cases of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,534,872; 1,603,243; 1,686,973; 1,930,532; 2,033,295; 2,035,832; 2,054,004; 2,124,300; 2,179,669; and, the powder boxes or containers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,968,177 and 2,288,892. Each of the containers described in these patents is provided with a base member for storing a quantity of cosmetic product, sometimes in a separately defined chamber or reservoir associated with or part of the base member; a cover or lid member, frequently attached to the base member by means of a hinge; locking means, e.g., a latch or clasp, to maintain the container in the sealed condition; and, in some cases, a compressible element to provide a still more effective seal (as in aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,295).
However, the seals which can be obtained with these arrangements are not entirely fluid-tight and small, but significant quantities of volatiles can still escape form the stored cosmetic product adversely affecting its quality. In addition, potentially harmful substances such as air, water vapor and/or microorganisms can penetrate the inefficient seals of these and similar containers posing yet further risks to the quality and integrity of the stored cosmetic product. In those containers featuring some sort of compressible element to provide better sealing, engagement of the seal may tend to mechanically work against the latch or clasp member eventually leading to a deterioration of the locking mechanism and poor sealing.